Oz: The Coming of Corruption
by BlackGhost24
Summary: Everything is not what it seems- Oz is no exception. Power in Oz has been corrupted by an unlikely adversary in Dorothy's absence. TinMan's coldhearted and is frozen by fear. The Lion is nothing but a prideful lazy pompous, quick to obey this corruption for his safety. Glinda is nowhere to be found. Ozma is dead. Can Dorothy really slay this new found evil?


_Somewhere over the rainbow_

"There's a place like no other, Toto." a calm, lazy but definitely young voice muttered that could only belong to a girl.

_Way up high..._

"They don't believe us... but we're not crazy. We've both been there!"

_There's a land that I hear of-_

"DOROTHY!" a worried voice filled the sticky humid air.

Dorothy sat up immediately, the dead grass crunching beneath her. _'Wonderful.' _she thought grumpily. She darted her head all around trying to spot the direction to where the familiar voice sprang from. That voice...

"Dorothy!" it repeated more frustrated and clearer now. Dorothy quickly looked behind her. '_Of course. Should've known better!' _she thought with slight dread.

Sadly as she predicted, it was only Aunt Em dressed head to toe in clothes made for farmwork. A long, heavy and tattered, brown dress (that certainly wasn't brown before, mind you), white dressed shirt, which often made Dorothy wonder why she would wear something so warm on most hot days in Kansas. Dark laced up work boots, tiny glasses and most of all, her famous white hair pulled into a tight bun away from her stern yet caring, aged face.  
Yes, it was Aunt Em-  
Farmwork indeed and a chore Dorothy didn't really enjoy lately.

"Dorothy?!" she called in what seemed to be annoyance. "What are you doing all the way out here, away from us and the farm? Trying to skip work again? Not this time, missy!"

_'Here we go again.' _ Dorothy thought in probably just the same amount of annoyance as Aunt Em. "You could've at least told us where you were going to be..." Em groaned, although her voice wavered as if in apology. This made Dorothy smile a bit. She knew Auntie Em was only watching out for her. Now more than ever since Dorothy returned home...

Dorothy stood up from where she was sitting, Toto panting at her ankles.  
Her smile grew slighty bigger. "I'm sorry, Auntie Em. Really I am! I just was thinking of my time in Oz and-"

"Oh, Dorothy."  
Auntie Em cut her off in a exasperated tone.  
"How many times do I have to remind you: There is no Oz. You only dreamed of it when you must've hit your head during the cyclone."  
She sighed and turned away from Dorothy, heading for the farm. "Now come along. Your Uncle Henry is finally finishing up with the farmhouse and it's getting late. You best be closing up those chickens so they won't escape in the night. Toto can easily do the rest- that's not a hard thing to do, right?"

'_Not if you're bored to death.'_ Dorothy complained mentally. She looked down at Toto who was smiling at her and wagging his tail in content. Smiling at this, she scooped him up in her arms and looked behind her at the sun, which was lowering behind the never-ending horizon.

"Well, Toto."started Dorothy "If I had a choice to stay in a place, it would be Oz." Toto yipped as if he actually agreed with her (but since he's just a dog, he can't). "There I will always be loved and known by all. I'm the Witchslayer, Toto. A savior! And I should live as one! Not just on some dusty, ole farm. I certainly DON'T wanna grow up like Uncle Henry and Aunt Em for that matter. "

She paused. Fearing if Auntie heard of what she bluntly said. She didn't mean to offend her guardians like _that.  
_She loved them dearly. She would never say that to their faces.  
Never, ever, ever, **never.  
**'What_ was I thinking?'_ berating herself mentally.  
She slowly turned around in which to her luck, Aunt Em was only a tiny little figure getting smaller and smaller into the distance towards the withering farmhouse.

Dorothy let out a laugh. "Yes, Toto. I am a Witchslayer- a hero of Oz! And as I previously stated: A savior. And I deserve to be treated as one!"

"Arf-Arf!' barked Toto in approval (if he understood that is).

* * *

Far.  
Off.

In a land like no other.

In the exact center between the countries of the Quadlings, the Winkies, the Gilikins and the Munckins...

The Crown Capitol of Oz...

Stood the Great Emerald City.

In all of it green glory and grandeur  
yet the aura that surrounded it seemed very... unpleasant.

Although high towers and the lavished roofs that stood high above the great walls were spectacular and the walls itself were enriched with much architecture that was intricately beautiful as always,  
a strange eeriness hanged in the air, seeming quite a bit unsettling.  
The sun was there high in the sky as any afternoon sun would, but it was hiding behind the unusual dark grey clouds, as if in... fear that something was to put it out like a candle on a stick.

It's nothing more than a cloudy day in Oz, sure. Nothing far too peculiar.  
But the thing that just stood out the most was the once greenery that surrounded the outside walls and outstretching far into the horizon.  
The exotic green meadow was nothing but a dead and barren landscape.  
Not a single thing of color was present only what looked like black weeds rising from the ground in its place as it seemed.

It would've looked just like the way Dorothy left it if it weren't for the depressing environment.

Inside the walls appeared to be no different than the out.

The wondrous mansions that were homes to the people of the Emerald City, stood colorful and bright as many things in Oz would. As well as just about everything around them.  
The details of the city was still intact, the true outstanding colors still present as they were.  
Wondrously built in the grandest of Oz architecture just as the walls that protected the fine city.

The people of the city dressed in their riches of loveliest wardrobe, styles from knee-high boots, simply elaborate dresses and high end jackets to  
sharply luxurious suits, proud top hats and stupendous long over-coats.  
And most of all, everything they wore head to foot, was green.

Green here, green there, green way down and up there.  
Of course, some colors such as white were adorned with the famous green, the occasional silver and gold accented the main color more and more, in order for it wouldn't look so eccentric for the deep love of the City of Emeralds.  
There was chatter, laughter, natter and buzz as any city would.  
Talking amoungst themselves just about their days and silly mindless interests as any human, would it be Oz or not.  
But as the spoke, they did so carefully and strategically as if they were worried if anyone else were to dislike what they verbally announce...

For they know their king was watching.

Listening.  
Through his servants, the Enforcers (mechanical guards manufactured by the easily persuaded TinMan and were loyal to the king only), Winged Ones, being crows and or sometimes in the worst cases, the Monkeys.

And everybody knew there were thousands upon thousands of them- if not more. The Winged Ones would be perched on lamposts, roofs, electrical lines. Perched wherever they can see everyone and everything just as the Enforcers were patrolling all over the city on guard.  
Always.  
Watching.  
And almost as if waiting, for someone who would dare to defy their king in any way...

Not if anybody actually would.

All knew the great power their king possessed.  
They knew of what he has done and what he can still do.  
And as if the horrid memories and the nerve-racking gaze of the patrol weren't enough,  
small reminders "decorated" every street corner there was, every window, every post-  
to ensure the citizens of the city of one command-

Colored in blue, red, purple and yellow (colors of Oz as you should already know),  
shaped a cold and menacing face of what can only be referred to as their powerful ruler of the Emerald City and king of Oz.

And below that awfully wicked portrait, in clear bold letters, was one word.  
One word that always went through the internally terrified citizens of Oz every time a mere thought of their cruel king was thunk of.  
And that one word was a command, and one command only:

OBEY.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey hey hey! So yeah. This is like my very first fanfic... ever. So I know it's not the greatest. Just thought I'd give it a go!  
****It would be awesome if you guys left a review to let me know what you think! Please don't flame me and no cursing-  
don't like to read that kinda stuff. Yeah. Hope you like it. Will probably be updating it if people like or if I'm just bored.  
In which I am a quite often!  
So yeah!  
Bless your face. If you sneezed while reading this fanfic and Author's Note, bless you.**

**BG24 out! Peace!**


End file.
